Fruity Host Club!
by mintpudding
Summary: Ouran Host Club! Siapa sih yang nggak tahu? Karakteristik tiap membernya pasti berbeda. Nah kalau diibaratin buah, mereka masing-masing dapet buah apa ya...? Haruhi --- Oneshot


**Summary : Ouran Host Club! Siapa sih yang nggak tahu? Karakteristik tiap membernya berbeda. Nah kalau diibaratin buah, mereka masing-masing dapet buah apa ya...? Haruhi -- Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : Hatori Bisco, nama yang unik seunik karyanya X) luv it!**

_Fruity Host Club_

"Ah..." Aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku ke atas. Uah, lelah sekali rasanya hari ini! Aku melihat sekelilingku malah jadi _il-feel_. Aku menghela nafas, orang-orang ini memang tak bisa diandalkan!

Ah ya, aku Fujioka Haruhi, siswi SMA Ouran yang sekarang sedang terjebak dalam jurang Host Club. Diketuai oleh kak Tamaki, kak Kyouya sebagai wakilnya -yang aku bilang lebih pantas jadi ketuanya daripada kak Tamaki-, dan sisanya adalah si kembar berisik Hikaru-Kaoru, kak Honey dan kak Mori -yang super pendiam-. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya belum paham betul, buat apa sih club satu ini dibentuk? Berkali-kali aku ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi begitu melihat wajah sang ketua, entah kenapa pertanyaan itu sepertinya menguap hilang. Lebih baik disebut, 'mendingan nggak usah tanya, karena nggak bakal ada jawabannya'. _Straight_.

Dan sekarang ini, ruangan klub benar-benar berantakan. Kenapa? Apalagi kalau bukan karena kelakuan para anggota host club yang ajaib ini.

"Dan kukira, menurut feng shui, kalau cermin dihadapkan ke arah barat, maka rezeki akan terus mengalir!" suara kak Tamaki paling mendominasi perdebatan nggak mutu ini.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Bukankah lebih baik ditambah satu lagi?" susul Hikaru, satu dari si kembar.

"Dan ditambah satu artinya sesuai dengan filosofi kita! Dua untuk kesempurnaan!" tambah Kaoru, sisanya dari si kembar.

"Hei, aku lapaaar... Mana cake-nya...?" dan suara manja kak Honey malah memperparah keadaan. Kak Mori segera bertindak mengambil persediaan kue -yang seharusnya untuk jatah 5 orang- untuk kak Honey seorang Hitungan detik, ludes.

"Asal kau tahu Tamaki, pengeluaran ini tidak termasuk 'membeli cermin' di dalamnya..." Yak, bagus kak Kyouya! Hancurkan harapan kak Tamaki!

Kak Tamaki mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, pundung. Dia langsung memojok seperti seekor hamster. Hikaru-Kaoru tampaknya tak peduli -dan memang mereka SELALU tak peduli- dengan kak Tamaki, jadi mereka berlalu dan kumat menggodaku. Aku segera menjauh beberapa meter.

"Tolong," aku mendengus, "Kalau memang sudah selesai, bantu aku membereskan barang-barang yang berceceran ini," lanjutku kepada si kembar. Dan tentu saja, si Kembar menolak -seperti yang kuduga-.

"Oh, ayolah Haruhi, membicarakan 'masalah-cermin-menghadap-ke mana' itu lebih menarik daripada beres2!" seru Kaoru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah cermin besar.

"Iya! Dan apa gunanya penjaga sekolah kalau tidak membersihkan sekolah? Ya kan? HAHAHA!" Oke, tawa nggak jelas dari Hikaru. Muncul deh _bossy_-nya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni mereka. Aku memilih duduk di pojokan, dekat jendela dan dekat kak Honey yang sibuk memakan kue-kuenya lagi. Lalu aku menebarkan pandanganku pada keenam anggota host club ini. Aku jadi ingat, pertemuan wali murid Perguruan Ouran yang terakhir kemarin. Di situ ada bermacam _dessert _buah disajikan. Dan aku coba melihat enam anggota hostclub itu dengan imej buah-buahan...

Kak Tamaki, ehm, mungkin _Apel_ ya? Apel itu merah kan warnanya, seperti yang kulihat kemarin. Merahnya itu menggoda orang untuk mendekat dan mencicipinya. Yah seperti kak Tamaki. Feromon aura yang dibawanya -jujur saja- memang membuat setiap orang yang baik -aku tidak mau tahu dengan orang yang jahat- tertarik untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Seperti apel kan?

Kalau kak Kyouya... tunggu, buah apa yang masam itu? Ah _jeruk_! Iya, kak Kyouya itu seperti jeruk. Warnanya memang cerah, orang berpikiran ini pasti buah 'enak'. Seperti apel lah, cerah ceria. Tapi tunggu, kalau tidak hati-hati, jeruk itu bisa membunuh -tidak sebegitunya sih-. Belum tentu jeruk yang luarnya bagus itu manis dalamnya. Seperti kak Kyouya, kalau tidak hati-hati, kamu bisa terjebak oleh kekuatannya yang membuat orang merasa menjadi 'rakyat kecil'. Seperti aku. Ada di hostclub juga, salah satunya karena kata-katanya yang -sangat- memojokkanku. baca chapter awal OHC deh hehe :D Hmph.

Si kembar. Hikaru dan Kaoru. Ah! Mereka itu _buah persik_. Buah yang bentuknya seperti 'pantat-kepanasan' itu -daripada bentuk hati-. buah persik itu punya dua sisi menonjol di bawahnya. Bentuknya simetris -kalau kualitas rendah sih, jelas tidak simetris-. Warnanya juga cerah, merah muda yang manis. Sama seperti si kembar. Mereka juga punya feromon yang mampu membuat orang tertarik pada mereka. Mereka berdua juga saling melengkapi. Kalau ada satu yang hilang, yang lainnya pasti merasa kehilangan dan entah kenapa menjadi tak bersemangat. Buah persik juga begitu kan? Apa jadinya kalau sisi menonjol satunya nggak ada? Jadi 'pantat-kepanasan-separuh- dong? Nggak lucu. Makanya, dua sisi itu saling membutuhkan untuk menjadi 'buah persik'.

Kak Honey tentu saja imejnya _stroberi. _Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kan, kenapa harus stroberi? Kak Honey itu imejnya imut, seimut stroberi. Merah, menarik perhatian. Dan tentu saja, menggemaskan. Banyak anak perempuan yang suka pada stroberi kan? Tanyakan saja alasan mereka menyukai stroberi dan kak Honey... :) Pasti ada persamaan.

Yang terakhir. Manusia yang tidak jelas identitasnya. Kak Mori. Sebagian besar anggota Host club -termasuk aku sendiri- masih menganggapnya sebuah robot dengan program tercanggih abad ini. Super irit ngomong. Ampun deh. Kadang kami semua tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, yah kecuali kak Honey. Kak Honey itu penerjemah bahasa kak Mori. Bisa disebut begitu. Jadi mungkin kak Mori itu seperti _nanas_ ya? Dari luar dia sungguh kelihatan seram -bagi orang yang tidak mengenalnya- tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik kok, sungguh. Dia selalu mau membantu kami -yang jelas manusia- ini di saat dibutuhkan. Sama seperti nanas yang dalamnya tidak seseram penampilan luarnya. Nanas itu enak kok, manis. Ya kan? Tapi memang harus hati-hati saat memakannya. kalau tidak kamu bisa gatal-gatal. Bicara dengan kak Mori juga harus hati-hati. Kalau tidak kamu bisa mati berdiri karena didiemin ;;.

Ah? Kalian tanya aku? Ehm, mungkin aku lebih mirip _semangka_. Yah, kalian tahu kan, semangka yang selalu dipakai di permainan mencari dan memukul semangka dengan kayu di pantai. Sekali kena, hancur deh itu semangka. Seperti aku, anggota host club sudah 'menangkapku' dan menghancurkanku pelan-pelan. Yah, bukan dalam arti negatif sepenuhnya sih. Semangka itu diam saja saat dihancurkan. Seperti aku, pasrah tepatnya.

Sudahlah, saatnya bekerja lagi. Kak Tamaki bisa mati lebih cepat kalau dikerjai seperti itu oleh si kembar lebih lama lagi.

"Heeei! Kalau kalian mau membereskan semuanya ini sekarang juga, akan kubuatkan makan siang hari ini!" teriakku malas pada gerombolan host club yang agak jauh di depanku dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan, "OKEEE!! MASAKAN HARUHI!!" -minus kak Kyouya dan kak Mori tentunya-

--xXx--

Note : Yay, fict yang ini tentang Ouran XD Ya ampun si kembaaar, huhu, kapan ya aku bisa ketemu mereka di real? digampar -bangun oi!- Ini termasuk humor nggak ya? Biar general aja deh. Dan oh iya, sekedar catatan,** feng shui di atas itu berdasarkan ingatan Sohere yang PARAH -intinya diragukan-**. Jadi kalau ada yang tahu soal cermin-menghadap-ke mana-itu-bisa-nambah-rezeki, bilang sama Sohere! Ntar Sohere perbaikin. Dan masalah buah-buahan ini, kalau seandainya ada yang pernah nemu fict kayak gini -menyamakan char dengan buah-, Sohere nggak bermaksud menjiplak! Cuma terinspirasi waktu lihat fanart Kyouya yang lagi megang buah jeruk . Big thankz to my sista, yang sudah menemukan 'buah persik' untuk si kembar, hahaha. Yak, seperti biasanya, riviu yaaah... Kalau ada yang protes "kenapa si A jadi buah B, seharusnya buah C, kan?" silakan.. kasih alasannya juga ya Buat pertimbangan... Kalau emang perlu, ntar Sohere edit lagi edit mulu. Jaa riviu! maksa ))


End file.
